Conventional means for applying after coatings include a nozzle for spraying the liquid onto a large wheel which advances it to the strand. Excessive strand contact with the wheel causes fuzz which usually gathers at the nozzle. Spraying the liquid is inefficient and often causes a "wet" work area. Wet fuzz collects and hampers further operations.